forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 7/Leagues
Leagues is the competitive multiplayer mode of Forza Motorsport 7 that was added to the title with the December 5, 2017 update. Players may compete in Leagues mode within scheduled timelines known as Seasons, which last up to one month and are split into various race Series. Each race Series usually lasts for a week and is replaced by the next Series upon expiration. Players may participate in window-restricted events in each Series that have certain homologation restrictions, driver assists rules and car selections. Throughout a Series, players can complete daily goals that are displayed on the Leagues menu to earn extra credits and Driver Gear. At the end of a completed Series, players will also be rewarded with Driver Gear or a car that cannot be acquired through the Buy Cars menu. Bands Players are matched against players with a similar skill level, which is determined by their skill Band. Every player is categorized in one of five skill Bands, starting with the Grassroots novice Band and leading up to the Pinnacle elite Band. In order to get to a higher skill Band, players must climb from Rank 5 to Rank 1 within each skill Band by finishing in higher positions in race events. However, players that finish in lower positions may drop to a lower Rank or lower skill Band at worst. Seasons Storming Motors Storming Motors is held from April 22, 2018 to May 20, 2018 as the sixth Leagues Season. It contains four Series and the following rewards: *Series 1 - Dodge Charger SRT8 *Series 2 - Crash Dummy Driver Gear *Series 3 - Honda Civic Type-R (2004) *Series 4 - Your Majesty Driver Gear *Season - Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG Forza Edition Blazing Motors Blazing Motors was held from March 24, 2018 to April 21, 2018 as the fifth Leagues Season. It contains four Series and the following rewards: *Series 1 - Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 *Series 2 - Crash Dummy Driver Gear *Series 3 - Alfa Romeo SZ Sprint Zagato *Series 4 - Alpha Gear Driver Gear *Season - BMW 1 Series M Coupé Marching Motors Marching Motors was held from February 25, 2018 to March 25, 2018 as the fourth Leagues Season. It contained four Series and the following rewards: *Series 1 - Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute *Series 2 - Grease Monkey Driver Gear *Series 3 - Audi S3 Sedan *Series 4 - Blue Robot Driver Gear *Season - Mini John Cooper Works Forza Edition A Lovely League A Lovely League was held from January 28, 2018 to February 25, 2018 as the third Leagues Season. It contained four Series and the following rewards: *Series 1 - Be Mine Driver Gear *Series 2 - Sambadrome Driver Gear *Series 3 - Volkswagen Scirocco R *Series 4 - High Flyer Driver Gear *Season - Cadillac ATS-V Forza Edition New Year, New League New Year, New League was held from December 31, 2017 to January 28, 2018 as the second Leagues Season. It contained four Series and the following rewards: *Series 1 - Dodge Charger Daytona Hemi *Series 2 - Jockey Driver Gear *Series 3 - Subaru Impreza 22B STi Forza Edition *Series 4 - Swirl Driver Gear *Season - Porsche #92 Porsche GT Team 911 RSR Intro To Leagues Intro To Leagues was held from December 5, 2017 to December 31, 2017 as the first Leagues Season. It contained three Series and the following rewards: *Series 1 - Gingerbread Man Driver Gear *Series 2 - Jaguar XK 120 SE *Series 3 - New Years Driver Gear *Season - BMW Z8 References